The Chronicles Of Ramandu Island: Chapter 2
by JillAndTirianForever
Summary: Sequel/ Part 2. Caspian may be an adult now but has a lot to learn about real love. Will Caspian overcome his shallowness? Read and find out. Please read and Review! Thanks :


**Here's the sequel or as you call second part to my first story The Chronicles Of Ramandu Island: Constellations Change Chpt. 1, if you are interested in reading my series I recommend you read the first one first ;) Read and Review it pwetty pwease. Thank You!**

**The Chronicles Of Ramandu island: Inevitable Love**

**Pairing: Caspian X/ Lilliandil**

**Rated: K+**

**Genre: Romance**

* * *

Caspian falls asleep heavenly in a room Lilliandil showed him. On the island there is a tall white mansion that faces the sea facing west. Before Caspian got into his room he told Lilliandil that he is glad they met again and that it meant a lot to him since she never ran off or denied him. Caspian slept for six hours waking up at 11 a.m. since he had stayed up all night with Lilliandil watching the most beautiful constellations with her. In front of his bed was a tall sideways rectangular shaped bay window. Outside the sun is high and casted a gold color, a color you couldn't see and experience in Narnia. The sound of waves brushes up on the shore and doves chirp by the kings window. The dove has a blue berry hanging from its' mouth and soon a migration of them forms and they all flew away together. Caspian ponders about it for awhile and soon when he felt his energy got out of bed and spot his jacket on a counter drawer. He grabs it slowly and had a great memory of last night when he prompted Lilliandil to sit on his jacket.

Caspian smiles confidently and rushed out into the hall. He bumps into someone and that someone was Lord Drinian. "King Caspian," Drinian bows. "I was looking for you." Drinian examines the hallway around him up and down. "This place is bigger than I ever imagined it would be. It's almost a villa outside."

"I was too half asleep when I came over here to tell." Caspian lightly yawns. "Alright I'm here so what do you want?" Drinian looks up and down the hallway. "How did it go with Lilliandil last night?" Drinian whispers. Caspian smirks. "It was great, we didn't talk too much, we only watched the constellations and I complimented on her eyes."

Drinian sighs, "But is she Queen material?"

Caspian gleams at Drinian idiotically. "You saw her and the way she spoke like a true angel and leader, of course she is queen material. She's beautiful too, heck more beautiful and amazing than Queen Susan herself."

"Now Caspian don't get to over your head here," Drinian exclaimed. "Are there other qualities that you see in Lilliandil that you like or respect rather than the way she's built and looks?"

"Drinian what could be more important?" Caspian laughs in a teasing way.

"It's not." Drinian sighs disappointed. "If you never get to know a woman for who she is you're not in love. You'll repeat what you've had with Susan that wasn't real love and the love as you know it will wither away along with your ego. You'll never know what it truly means to really be in love."

"Drinian I didn't me-" Caspian started but Drinian places his hand up indicating that he does not want to talk anymore.

Caspian huffs and walks the opposite direction as Drinian. Caspian was very hungry at first so he went down to the Aslan's Table to find what Eustace called "Grubb" to eat. He joined Gael's side.

"How'd you sleep?" He asked her once he sat down.

"A lot heavier than I did in weeks. I want to stay here forever." Gael spoke gallantly.

Caspian chuckles at Gael. "You and me both," Caspian took a turkey leg and ate that. He didn't drink from any chalice because he rushed to find Lilliandil. He asked some of the crew if they've seen her and most said "Haven't seen her all morning." Caspian went back to the great tree at the ledge and she wasn't there. He went to the villa and up the mansion searching every door and still couldn't find her. Caspian went back out into the villa and slowly walks down the gravel road. Inside another mansion came a faint piece of piano music.

Caspian opens the door hearing the music coming louder up the stairs, inside there are stacks of books but Caspian concentrated toward the stairs and walked up till he was brought to the second level and spotted Lilliandil at a piano and playing it.


End file.
